P
by 2708786
Summary: ... Hi, the 'P' stands for plot. As in, where is it here?


High-pitched hum pierces through the silence, causing the child laying face down on the earth to moan softy; as he regained consciousness, thoughts and images flashed through his mind. These things making no sense to him, no matter how hard he focused, it seemed to melt away as he extended his will toward to almost touch whatever it was.

Kudou Shinichi awoke, he blinks against the cold wet grass his cheek rested on. As he tries to get his bearings of his body, he realizes that his whole body was laying front first, his arms laying either side of his head.

Slowly he brings them down, so that his palm was pushed on the ground behind his neck and elbows struck upwards; he felt his muscles aching as he lifts his upper body up, and slide his legs over the grass as well, bending his knees.

Shinichi stares at his surroundings. He was in a field, the morning sun was coming over the horizon, his only source of light at this dawning. Glancing down at his hands, he notices how small their was, then he remembers, he was not Kudou Shinichi but his alias Edogawa Conan.

Through fake glasses, brilliant blue eyes blink as the sun raises higher into the sky. The darkness began to fade, trees and brushes began taking shape as his eyes narrow on them. The child notices he was shaking with the cold, everything around him was wet with dew apart from the area he laid, meaning he had been there the whole night.

'But how did I get here?' Conan thinks as he bring one leg in front of himself, placing a hand on knee he forces himself to stand. Then he quickly patted himself down, making sure there was no injures. However his body felt numb.

"And where is _here_?" Conan asks aloud, but there was no one around to give an answer. Turning all the way around on the spot, he sees nothing in the open field. Not sure where to go from there, he listens. The only thing he could made out, was the distance sounds of bird songs and the light wind passing through leafs of the tree tops.

Conan faces his right, then he began walking. The reason being, this was the closest to the trees with appeared as a natural fencing for the field, he was hoping to find some wooden or even wire fencing there.

As he went along, he tries to think to the last thing he remembered. He saw himself and Ran wandering around a shopping centre, Agasa giving him a grim look, Haibara glaring, Haibara smirking, Haibara laughing.

'Something to do with Haibara?' Conan thinks, frowning deeply, he was handing something to her, saying something, she said something back. 'We was running from someone...' he saw himself running down a darken corridor, hiding behind tables and chairs, crawling on his belly over a white clean floor, 'Then we discovered something...' he and Haibara typing on a computer, wanting to open a door in a hurry, 'Then we- I went inside, it only took one at a time...' he saw himself being pushed from behind, Haibara pointing to his left, 'Then it started...'

Conan stops walking, he glances at a stony fence that ran along side the entrance of some woodland; his eyebrows rose slightly at the sight, he had seen this type of fencing before, but he could not recall if there was any in Japan.

"Dry stone walling..." Conan says as he went forward, placing a hand against a cold stone. "Commonly found in England..." Conan had not been in England when he went into the machine, he had been in Japan, "Maybe one of the scientists made this? Scientists?"

Conan frowns as he sees himself, Haibara and Agasa driving to a mountainous area, a grand forest hiding an large building. A building filled with working laboratories. He sees the professor driving away, claiming he would come back in three hours time.

"Why three hours?" Conan asks himself, not any to recall any more. Looking over the top of the stone wall, he stares into the woodland, much different from the towering trees he remembered driving through.

Suddenly he froze as a beast's roar echoed from somewhere within the woodland; it came again. However after he thought he heard shouts from a person.

Moving forward he raising a leg and sticks it into a gap between some stone, then placing his hands at the top quickly climbs, then jumps over the other side; he rushes through the woodlands, jumping over roots, passing through hip high foliage with caused black little spiders to run in every direction and leaping over small streams of water.

Conan came to a halt, staring in surprise at what he found.

A tiger in a colourfully cage, of reds oranges and yellows. A man was shouting at another man, in English. Which only served to confuse him more, most of the people in the laboratories were said to be German.

Conan went forward, glancing around at the area. More cages with animals in them, large tents with giant pegs holding them down, old model of cars parked off to his left and one enormous tent a far off, but he could see the tops.

"A Big Top?" Conan questions, he then studies the two men who had yet to notice him there, " A circus... an old fashioned on at that."

One man was a clown, with yellow and red patch work overalls, curly green hair and a bright blue nose, a black cross was on his white right cheek and he held overly large blue and purple shoes. The other man was wearing a tight vest and baggy trousers had was held tightly to his waist by a black belt, he had brown boots with sliver buckles, he had dark blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

The clown was pushing the man. Shouting in his face, while poking a finger in the middle of his chest. The vest wearing man had a bitter expression on as he allowed himself to be shouted at.

The tiger growls baring it's teeth at the clown as it paced up and down the bars of the cage. It did not even notice Conan as he came closer. Standing near by to the two men he listened carefully, trying to take in what they was saying.

Suddenly the vested man realized that he was there, because he spun and stared in complete shock at the child. The clown turn and stares mouth agape.

"...Good morning boy!" The vested man greets awkwardly as he came forward, he glances around about over Conan's head, seemingly searching for a guardian, "It's a bit early for us to open," he says as he bends down to eye level, placing his hands on his knees, "You might want to come back in about five hours."

"I am not here for the shows." Conan answers in English with a kind smile, his voice was heavy with accent, "Could you please tell me, where I am?"

"Where you are?" The man says in confusion, he straighten and looks over his shoulders at the clown, then look down on the child, "We're in Hull... or rather close to Hull. Why? Where do you think you are?"

"..." Conan never answers, he frowns deeply at the man's word, "Hull?"

"Hull, don't you know the city you're near?" The man tries again he looks over to the clown, "I think he's a foreigner."

"Wow." The clown says clapping as he moves over to them, "What was your first clue?" he looks to Conan in distaste, then asks loudly, "What. Is Your. Name."

"My. Name. Is. Conan." Conan answers in the same tone as the clown, causing him to stare for a moment, the vested man smirks.

"Where. Do. You. Come. From. Conan." The clowns asks in the same loud speech.

"Tokyo." Conan answers him then turns to the vested man, "Why is he talking like that? Is there something wrong with him?" The vested man threw his head back and barked with laugher. The clown looked less than pleased, and glared at Conan.

"Tow ke oo?" The clown says not used to the strange word, "Where is that? Is it a place?"

"I know!" The vested man answers holding up his hand like a child, "It a city on a island, near China."

"Near China!" The clown said looking shock, then he gazes down at the child with interest, "Then you came here by air plane?"

"...Where I am?" Conan asks again, he did not like the way the two men was speaking.

"You're near a city called Hull. In England." The vested man answers suddenly uneasy about something, he turns to the clown, "I think we have a live one."

"Huh?" Conan says blinking and tilting his head, "A live one?"

"... You don't mean...?" The clown says eyes widen then he turned to look at the child sadly.

"Yeah, it looks like he was abandoned." The vested man sighs out, "I'll get the ring master, take Conan and give him some breakfast."

"..." Conan blinks at the offered hand the clown was holding out to him, slowly he takes it and was pulled along. He had gotten used to being dragged around by adults during his two years of his second childhood, however now that he was 'eight' he thought that this would not happen as much.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Conan was chewing hard on soft bread, meaning he was gritting his teeth in shock while trying to remain his cool. The many many circus folk around him was only too happy to coo over him, this give him little time to have a good long think of his current situation.

The ring master was a giant of a man, even by normal standards. He had brown hair tied up with string, with deep brown eyes, brushy thick eyebrows and a large crocked nose.

Conan felt he could adapt to anything life threw at him, however nothing could have prepared him from the newspaper that lay open on the long table, it was the date that had his heart rate pumping fast.

'1973?' Conan's mind screams at him, he pops another piece of beard into his mouth and chews hard, again, '…Is this some kind of joke? Is father, mother or even KID going to jump out any moment and say it is a joke?'

Conan glances around at the rows of tables, most were still going at him, while others had gotten back to eating and talking with those around them. He turns back round fully and gazes back at the newspaper, the numbers still staring almost mockingly up at him.

'1973? The year father was born...' Conan thinks dully, knowing that this piece of information was not going to help in any way; he thought back to the machine he went inside, he remembers joking saying to Haibara see you in a few years time.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a device, which looked out a thick coin. It was a part of the machine, the thing that would take him back to his own time.

He and Haibara had discovered a location of one of the Black Organization's laboratories. They had travelled nine hours into a dense forest, there hidden was the buildings. Sneaking inside was hard, they told Agasa to return to the near by town and come back every three hours if they was not there.

They had been found out about four hours into the search, they made a run for it but became trapped in one of the laboratories. This one being underground and having no means of escape; there they studied the available data to the machine in the room.

They laughed at the machine, a time machine. It was shaped in a form of a rocket, with on door leading into a small room. Inside was a seat with empty holes where the coin like devices were kept. There was only three remaining.

Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai quickly worked out how to get the thing started; he went first, tapping in codes at random not caring, because it was not likely to work. The whole place had lit up, turning a eerily shade of red.

Then nothingness.

'And I woke up in that field...' Conan thinks as he stares down at the plate, it only had a few more bites but he could no longer force himself to eat. He believed in facts, evidence and truth. Everything lead to this fact, 'I have travelled back to the year 1973 and ended up in England.'

"Is Conan your real name?" Someone suddenly asks, he turns to sees a beautiful woman staring at him, "It seems fake."

"It's my pet name." Conan answers quickly, 'There can not be two Edogawa Conan that looks the same!' he felt himself sweat, "Because I am a big fan of Conan Doyle..."

"Oh!" She smiles, then looks towards someone on her left, then back at him, "So what's your real name? We need to find your parents."

"...my real name?" Conan asks almost laughing, his mind hunting through data of names in books he read during this time, there was not many Japanese coming to England around about now, "Ku-" he starts and think, 'There can not be two Kudou Shinichi that look the same as well!' he notices a patter on her dress, a tiny clover, "Kuroba...in my family name. And Toichi is my given name."

"Toichi Kuroba?" The woman repeats nodding, she looks at two men, "See if you can find anyone by that name." Looking back to Conan now Toichi she smiles sweetly, "You can stay with us until there, we don't really trust the police. We have children on site, you'll be living with them!"

"It's settle then." The ring master said suddenly appearing and blinking Toichi to blink; the big man then walks forward, taking a big step up onto a chair then another big step onto the table, it bowed and moans under the weight, clapping his hands gaining everyone's attention, "OKAY! Who needs a little assistant?!"

Many hands were raised, the smiling ring master gazes around the faces. He points to someone who had not been raising their hand.

"James!" The ring master laughs, "Toichi in all yours!"Toichi glances over at the middle aged man, with messy light blonde hair and green eyes, he was glaring at the ring master. The ring master hops down off the table, turning to Toichi he gives the child a wink, "James in a magician. Have fun while you're here!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The roar of the crowds echoed throughout the hall, the magician takes a low bow and raises. He then turns, waving as he exited the stage all the while keeping his grin appearing. His hand drops and he allows the grin to grace his lips.

Shinichi was his mother's son. In that he loved the centre staged and could woo the crowd. Toichi was a little more controlled than Shinichi or Yukiko, which crafted a strange fusion of Yuusaku and Yukiko.

'Well I am their son...' Toichi thinks as he moves towards a poster, it had his young mother staring in it. Fujimine Yukiko was at the peak of her career, but as he stared closely at the poster with his mother, he could see that smile did not reach her eyes. Those eyes were distance and almost sad, lonely.

Toichi smiles sadly, he wondered when his mother and father would meet for the first time. At the moment there was no mention of his father's name in the public, but he heard quiet talks about a young want to be detective

"Kuroba-sama!" A voice cries out in a hurry, "Your fans are blocking our way out!"

"Is that right?" Toichi asks smoothly his manager, the 'older' man looked flushed in the cheeks, "Then we go to plan 'C'!"

"Okay plan 'C'" The manager nods, then looks in surprised, "Wait plan 'C', you're skipping 'A' _and_ 'B'!?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." Toichi says his tone still smooth and controlled. He turns away from the poster, heading down the back stage corridors, where the overhead lights were dim and the walls were bare bricks. He was heading to his dressing room, where his stuff was kept. Of course, half of what the magician needed was with him.

"Kuroba-sama!" The manager cries out this time throwing his hand up in dismay, "Why must we-"

Toichi had spun round holding up a hand for him to be silent, he grins lightly at the poor man and says, "Because this way is a lot more fun!"

"You and your pranks..." The manager moans out, he hurries behind the mad magician knowing that this was not going to up well.

Toichi grins but said nothing. During the last twenty years he had taken up a new hobby, disguises, something that his hero Sherlock Holmes did. Toichi had refine it to an art, and wanted to show off his skills whenever he could.

"Toichi-sama," A man says happily as he walks into the room, he bows row and raises a hand over to the two suitcases, "Everything in ready."

"Thank you Jii." Toichi says to Jii Konosuke, who had been his friend since he left James Hopper's care; he had saved the man's life and proved that he was not a murderer.

"Kuroba-sama," The manager moans, not wanting to go through with the prank, "Please."

"Just one last time?" Toichi asks, both knowing that this would not be the last time. A sigh and a nod causes Toichi to stroll over to the cases and kneeing down he opens them grinning from ear to ear.

The plan was simply, dress every guest up like Kuroba Toichi. It would be a little tricky and push his skill to the limit. With the help to Jii and three others, he was sure he would pull it off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Toichi kept his laugher under control, his face a void of emotion. He had been playing pranks since his 'Shinichi' days, but the sheer skill he had now was breathtakingly beautiful, something that his parents would proudly pat him on the back for.

Glancing down at the newspaper, he stares at his latest interest. The Phantom Lady.

"Good afternoon, Kuroba-san." A dull voice greets, of course to anyone else, it would have been a happy note filled with joy; glancing to it's source Toichi frowns slightly, before it disappears leaving his relaxed face.

"Good afternoon, Yukiko-chan." Toichi greets as he stands from his seat and walks round the dining table, he bows and clicking his finger offered her a lovely blue rose, "Why so sad?"

"Huh?" Fujimine Yukiko says blinking in surprise, she forces a larger smile, "Sad? Me? What do you mean? I'm not sad!"

"Mm?" Toichi hums lightly, staring at his young mother, "Forgive me then, shall we wait for Vineyard Sharon, your fellow classmate in this course?"

"Yes..." Yukiko says walking to her seat, then blink as Toichi hold out her chair for her to sit, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Toichi says in his silky tone, he went over to the door and pops his head outside, "And you are welcome to come in, Miss Sharon."

A blonde haired woman with glasses came in, staring at him in a thoughtful manner. It took a great deal to keep his inner Shinichi/Conan to point the finger at her. Instead he guided her over to the table and did the same for her, offering her the chair.

"How did I know I was there?" Sharon asks eyeing him up, her Japanese a little strained from what he remembered of her in New York.

"I am a magician, Miss Sharon." Toichi says as he takes his seat, he gives her a sly wink, "Knowing when guests at present is important for us, we need to be ready at all times, to put on a performance."

{}{}{}{}

Moonlight poured into the hotel room, bathing Kuroba Toichi as he paces up and down in front of the large windows. In a few months time he would be paying tribute to _Arsène __Lupin, grandfather of Lupin the Third a 'friend' as he puts it, of Conan._

_When he had given his brief of how he wanted to portray this image, to Jii he never dreamed he would up having the white suit belonging to Kaitou KID! _

_'Why do I have it?' Toichi thinks he halt his mad pacing to stop and stare at the full moon that hung in the dark sky, 'Had KID stolen it from me? KID's first appearance is here in Paris, the main reason for me wanted to come and see for myself...' _

_Toichi hums, deeply trouble by these events. He knew he had to go himself, to see when KID shows up. Another thing he worried about, if he went he would be risking the time line. While he did not know what would happen if he chanced the world's happenings, he knew it could have some kind of impact. _

_"If KID had stolen it... that means I was always meant to go through that machine at some point." Toichi says aloud, he turns his eyes away from the moon. Then reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the coin like device and stared at it, it was glowing in the centre, meaning it was ready any time to take him back to his time. _

_Sighing now he places it back, turning on his heels he went towards his bed. He thinks over the life he had at the moment, he had gained popularity during his 'teens' and went on to travel the world, learning new and different things. His disguises for one thing, learning also to throw his voice and changing his voice into anyone else; things he wanted to try since seeing KID doing. _

_Toichi's mind went to the KID he knew, the person he loved to hate, because like his father, that person was always seemingly one step ahead of him. The fact that KID was in his present meant that at some point the KID he knew was going to steal his new suit. _

_"KID..." Toichi says smiling fondly at the old memory of his frienemy, "Looks like our first meeting will not be at my school after all."_

_Shinichi/Conan/Toichi, whoever he was, flops down onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. The Paris hotel was nice, but way to rich for his taste. He would have been happily using one of his disguises and slept in a normal standard hotel. _

_{}{}{}{}_

'Come on KID!' Toichi thought as he lowers himself, he could no longer keep hiding like this, 'Where are you?!'

Phantom Lady had already seated herself onto the bike and was about to made her move, in the end he came for himself, knowing that if he did not, then it would be a bad ending for her.

Standing from his kneed position he stalks forward with grace, as if the whole world was watching him at this moment of time.

'Why did I wear my suit again?' Toichi thinks as he came ever near, 'Oh yeah, I dared KID to come and take it while I was wearing the thing...'

Toichi stood tall, turning the woman gasps at him being there.

'So... where are you KID?' Toichi thinks as he opens his mouth to address the woman.

{}{}{}{}

"What was that?" Toichi questions as he blinks into the darkness of his bed, he listens intently, but all he hears is the over bearing silence. Sitting up in bed he turns to gaze at exhausted wife who was sleeping deeply now and smiles lovely towards her.

Pulling the covers back, then kicking the rest off his feet and swinging his legs around he places them onto the floor. The noise that awaken him broke the loud silent air.

His smile widen to a grin, he stands and hurries towards the crib at the end of the bed. Reaching inside he carefully tuck one hand under a tiny head, then the other he wraps around a small body. He rose the little person out of the crib nesting him into his arms.

"What is with all this noise, Kaito?" Toichi says with a smile, "You need to sleep, how has are you going to grow big and strong?"

The new born boy still cries, though much softer than the loud shriek from before. Wandering back to his bed, Toichi sits down and rest his back against the bed placing his son between him and his mother.

"Toichi..." Chikage mumbles out, turning slightly, "I thought we agreed not to let him have his way?"

"Come now," Toichi says as he lays down carefully building pillow around his son's body, "He is only three days old, Kaito can stay until he is a little bit older. Also we have tried everything else, look he has already settled."

It was true, while not sleeping yet, the once crying body had calmed. Chikage stares down at her son, then at her husband who was still cooing over him and laid back down.

Seeing his wife laying down, made him rest his head down. His thoughts went back to Paris two years ago; he waited for Kaitou KID to show up, but when he never came, he stepped in. Wooing the Phantom Lady as he did.

It was the next day when it clicked. Kaitou KID was him, he was Kaitou KID.

Since then he had been building up Kaitou 1412's data base. Remembering from what he read about the man, he mimicked those actions and adding, or he thinks added, twists of his own. Shinichi knew how some people records events, so is came to no surprise when nothing changed in his memory.

Looking down at his now sleeping son he grins, the boy was loud and lively. He had Chikage's messy hair, his eyes however reminded him of his own mother. A lighter blue than his dark ones.

There was something Toichi was glad about. The fact his son was born in June. Because a born before that was May, the month Kudou Shinichi came into the world. So in truth, he was older than his own son at the same age.

'But at least I did not become my own grandfather or something...' Toichi thinks in amusement, he closes his eyes, thinking of his own father, 'It's time to play.'

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kaitou KID grins as he watches a young Kudou Shinichi with his friend Mouri Ran, they wandered down the darken streets along, which causes him to lose his grin. He would not like it if Kaito went walking around in the middle of the night.

Kaito however, was nothing like himself when he was younger. While Shinichi longed for the attention of his distance and unreachable father, Kaito never had to do that.

Yuusaku was a hard man when it came to raising Shinichi, making him have to work at everything he did. Toichi sat down and taught Kaito everything he wanted to know, showering the boy with love and attention which was more akin to Yukiko's ways. Shinichi's time as Conan taught him how to handle children in a way he never thought possible, because he knew how they thought.

When it came to Kaito, Toichi's inner Yukiko want leap forward, but there was no way he would to over the top like she had been with him. Instead Toichi had firmly kept his poker face on, whenever he felt the need to hug his son in one of those bone crushing hugs his mother used to give him.

'Some lions are known to push they cubs off the side of a cliff,' Toichi thinks dully, 'In order to show their young love... I think my father took that a little too far...'

Toichi blinks as he watched his younger self walk Ran to her flat, before making his own way home. Again he that to wonder, what were his parents thinking.

Toichi felt himself become a little angry towards his father, he wanted to give the man a piece his mind. However the pranks he did towards him as Kaitou 1412 or KID now, was more than enough.

Moving on, he continued to follow his younger self, no longer fearing the thought of time and space concept that one would disappears if two of the same being met in the same time and place. That was proven wrong the moment he stepped in front of Kudou Shinichi in the school.

{}{}{}{}{}

Kuroba Toichi walks into the restaurant, ready to meet his mother once again, Kuroba Kaito his six year old son that looked up to him greatly follows behind grinning madly as he looked eagerly around the place.

Toichi smiles as his mother came into view, he wanted to tell her about his son being her grandson, but knew well that she would not take kindly to such a 'joke'. She was mostly likely be more willing to here that when he catches up with his time line.

Toichi/Conan/Shinichi was planning to tell his father everything when Conan disappears into the machine in about ten or long years time. At the moment, Conan was not even thought of, so it was no use explaining that ever.

"Kaito!" Toichi says as he reaches his trouble making son, not that he was any different, but he wanted him to behave when meeting Kudou Yukiko or his grandmother for the first time.

Settling down in front of her, he began chatting. She was happy, excited and joyful. Kaito quickly grew bored and began pranking the waitress, something both Toichi and Yukiko did not bat an eyelid at.

'I think I am more like my mother than I am willing to admit...' Toichi thinks; during his first and second 'life' as Shinichi and Conan he had been detectives, during this 'life', he had been a great actor and performer once that could match even his mother's brilliant skills.

{}{}{}{}

The heat was intents, making it feel like his flesh was going to peel and be eaten like the curtains of the stage around him. The thick black smoke that was produced attacked his lungs, even though with shielding his mouth and nose with his handkerchiefs. The roar of it was deafening, beyond this, the crackling and the popping wood from the beams above, they could not hear the world outside.

The temperature was rising even more quickly, but he could not escape it. There was no way out, every angle was blocked off. The pain in his shoulder from the bullet did not help ever; it was pouring with blood, soaking his suit; it made him slower as the effects of the blood lost kicked in, making his head spin and his vision blurred.

Toichi fell to his knees, bending over while holding onto his still bleeding wound. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the coin like device. It was still glowing in the centre, like all those years ago.

Closing his eyes shut he clicks it open, then pushes the light causing and bright flash in his area. A heavy flaming beam from the catwalks above fell into the place he once was, Kuroba Toichi vanished from the world.

Twin doors slid open, causing the grown man to fall forward into the white tiled floor of the laboratory, the texture was cool against his hot skin. Everything seemed to be still burning.

Burning, burning, burning.

Eyes shot open, reviving brilliant blue. Blinking he sat up and hurriedly ripped off his clothes that were on fire, he threw them to the ground and started stamping on them, hoping the fire alarms would not go off.

Hissing in pain he held his wound shoulder. The shock wearing off and exhaustion starting to drag his mind down. He fell on his already bruised knees and wobbled there.

Behind him the machine made a noise, turning around he watching as a woman run into the room and looked wildly both ways with wide eyes.

"Haibara?" The man questions causing the woman to stare his way, on seeing him her eyes widen for a different reason.

"Kudou-kun!" Haibara cries out when seeing the floor being flooded with rich blood. She rushes over and kneed down, holding him slightly, "How did this happen?"

"I will explain later..." Shinichi says his voice raw now, "We have to go... and find Agasa.. how long have we been in there?"

"I was gone for forty years..." Haibara says as she starts looking around the room, on seeing a wall clock she smirks, "But it would appear we have been gone for about six hours."

"I was gone for about thirty years give or that," Shinichi says he tries to keep his eyes open, "Should we try and finish what we set out to do?"

"Get the APTX 4869?" Haibara says blinking in surprise, "With you like this?"

"Stop the flow and let me catch my breath," Shinichi says trying to grin, "And I will be fine."

"I will see what I can find." Haibara says as she stands and looks around, she then rushes over to one side of the laboratory and out of Shinichi's sight. He put as much pressure as he could on his wound as he waited for her to return. He tires hard to to give into the much wanted sleep that was creeping up on him.

"Kudou-kun." A voice made him blink, turning he see the adult Haibara holding outside out to him, "According to the data, this drug can restore a person's full health. Open your mouth."

"What?" Shinichi asks not believing what he was hearing, but then again, he was stuck with a poison and travelled out in time by a machine; opening his mouth he allow the woman to place whatever it was into his mouth, it was in a liquid form.

Crying out in suddenly pain Shinichi grits his teeth, then it stopped. Blinking he gazes dully around trying to remember what he had been doing.

"Kudou-kun, how are you feeling?" A woman's voice broke through his dazed state.

"I think I am hi-" Shinichi began but never finished those words as the fog that clouded his mind was lifted and he could think clearly again, "Never mind, I am fine." his stomach growled loudly, holding a hand under his ribs he doubles over, "Why am I so hungry?"

"Because your body was speeded up," Haibara explains quickly as she glances over to the main doors of the door, "We restore ourself with the food we eat, because your body eating itself to repair itself now wants to replace what was taken from your body fats."

"Right..." Shinichi says as he stands, feeling just as weak as before but not in pain. "Shall we go?"

"I know where the APTX 4869 is being kept," Haibara says as she helps him get to his feet, "But that place has people in it. We have no choice but to come back another time."

"...mmm..." Shinichi hums, not knowing why he wanted to poison any more, both of them were adults so what use was it to them now, "Haibara, why?"

"Because I still have my work to complete," Haibara answers knowing what the question was, "Come on, it is the only thing we have. We can not go back to that life, so..."

"Was you happy there?" Shinichi asks as they began walking together, towards the exit.

"I was. I married a self-claimed wizard," Haibara says with a gently smile, "He thought I cheated on him and went away without hearing me out. I kind of ran away... coming back here."

"Really..." Shinichi mumbles sadly, "I married... and had a son."

"Really..." Haibara mumbles with a hum, "We still have a job to do, right Great Detective? I am still your partner?"

"My partner in crime? Yes!" Shinichi answers with a grin, he could hear the plea in her voice, whatever happened during her time in the place she was sent to, she needed something to focus on. Them taking down the Black Organization and finding and completing her parent's work was that something.

"Was you in some kind of fire?" Haibara asks at last, when she found him, part of his face had been burned away, it was clear now, with smooth new skin.

"Someone was trying to murder me," Shinichi said looking grim, "Ten years ago."

"Only ten years...?" Haibara says blinking, "You overlapped your current life?"

"I did." Shinichi said with a nod, he looks up and sees the door, "Oi Haibara, when we came here, was there not a KID's heist over the other side of the mountain?"

She pauses to think, then nods, "There was, but we agreed not to go in favour of coming here."

"Mm... IF we hurry, we may be able to catch the start..." Shinichi says with a grin, "Don't worry, we will be merely part of the crowds."

Together Shinichi and Haibara moves towards the door and opens it, hearing no one of the other side they flatten their backs against the door frame and peer around the edge. Then he left the room, running as silently as they could down the wide white corridor. Shinichi allowed Haibara to run slightly ahead, as she was the one leading the way.

Suddenly he came to a halt, making her stop and down back in question. He jogs backwards and blinks at a door, clearly labelled 'locker rooms'.

She came to stand behind him, looking him with and down in his burn blacken clothes. Then she glanced down at herself, wearing a long dress which was hard to move in.

Turning their caught each other's eye and nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shinichi felt a little better after the quick shower he had taken, it was hard since Haibara had stood glaring at him while he sang out of tune. Well he found it funny; they found items of clothings and putting on walked right into the room, because of their attire people still in the laboratory had barely given them a second glance, thinking them being from a different department.

Now Shinichi was settled in the back of Agasa ready to fall asleep.

They had given the old man a scare when finding his location, he had tried to explain to them why he was there. Shinichi seeing a chance to play around kept jokingly questioning him. Until Haibara put an end to his game and revived that it was them.

Now they were making the three hour trip to the other side of the mountains, while Haibara tried to find a hotel room that was not booked for them to rest the night.

"Kudou-kun," Haibara voice awoke him, "I managed to find something, a room with two singles."

"I can sleep on the floor." Shinichi answers then places his head back down, "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, still another hour before KID's promised time." Haibara said as she turns back round in the front seat, "We will arrive at the town in about ten minutes, but it is still twenty minutes to get to the building where the heist in taking place."

"You two can wait in the hotel? You do not mind me going off, do you?" Shinichi asks with a yawn, and rolls his neck.

"Sure, just remember your age old man." Haibara says, he would hear the smirk in her voice.

"Mm.." Shinichi could not help but smile, he was no longer a eight year old boy, but a forty eight year old man, fifty eight if he included the ten year gap.

"Shinichi, are you going to be okay without us?" Agasa asks staring into his rear view mirror.

"He'll be fine." Haibara answered for him, she turns round in the seat once again, "Here take these with you."

Shinichi moans slightly as he forces his body to move forward, reaching for whatever it was she was handing to him. He stared into his hand, four red and white capsule was there. He glances back at her, she smirks.

"Ready to grown down?" Haibara asks raising an eyebrow at him, "This is for emergencies only of course. You have spare 'Conan' clothes in the back, be sure to take them with you."

{}{}{}

Shinichi/Conan/Toichi, names that attached themselves to him during his long life. At the moment he thought himself as Shinichi, even though he was still in Toichi's skin. Soon he would go back to Conan and rejoin the mad hunt for those men who taken a liking to black clothing.

He glanced around the car park, it was packed filled with cars. The heist itself was going to start soon, and he was no near the place. But even at this distance, he could hear the crowds cheering, waiting for the main event to start.

Shinichi started moving, leaving Agasa's yellow beetle behind. He had dropped Haibara and Agasa off at the hotel, she saying she was going to become a child and try to start over once again. He did not miss the hint of sadness in her voice, she was still upset that her lover or husband did not believe her.

'Maybe I can get the whole story later,' Shinichi thinks readjusting his backpack he had over one shoulder, carrying his Conan clothing, he wore the same things he stolen from the laboratories however he Agasa's long, heavy and oversized coat on, which he tied with a belt.

"HURRY!" A voice shouts from behind, he heard the sound of feet running, "Darn that _Hakuba_! Making us late!"

Shinichi blinking turning sees his son, wife and assistant along with a red haired young woman running while a few cars away.

"Kaito, we're not going to make it!" Kuroba Chikage cries out, a sorrowful look appearing on her face, she slowed down her pace to a walk and began catching her breath, the others stopped also the much older man was gasping for breath, "Sorry honey, but just arrive late and apologize once you get there. Even if you get there in a few moment, there is no way for him to believe that Kuroba Kaito could make it in this amount of time."

Kuroba Kaito's shoulders fell, the look of disappointment was written on his face. The young woman, who now reminded him of Haibara seemed to be waiting for him, ready to go with whatever he chooses.

Shinichi reaches for his pocket and pulls out his Conan glasses, then rearranging his hair he turns and wanders over to them.

"Well, if it is not Chikage-san!" Shinichi greets in his father's voice, "It has been a while!"

"Oh..." Chikage cries out spinning around with her hand on her chest, they all was staring at him, shocked that someone had been there, "And... you are?" she says carefully, a little shunned at his appearances.

"I am Kudou Yuusaku," Shinichi says while grinning boldly at his wife, "Your husband was my wife's teacher for a year. We met at a party."

"Oh... Oh! Yes, I remember," Chikage says while nodding, she glances over to her son and then back at him, "You were the one who tried to get again from your editors using the window...and broke your leg."

Shinichi snorts loudly at that, making her blink. His father had told him he broken his leg during a chase with a murderer. Coughing Shinichi grins, knowing that his disguise was flawless, not only did he look like his father but no one would think a dead man would be there.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Shinichi says, he noticed that his son and the girl had come over, "Need a ride? I have a friend's car over there. I think you would be able to get in."

"Would you!" Kaito cries out hopeful, as he rushes over and stands in front of him, staring up.

"Of course," Shinichi says backing up slightly and sweeping himself into an elegant bow as he points out the car, he straighten and notes his mistake when his wife stared wide eyed at him, even Jii had his mouth party open, "Please."

Shinichi wonders back over to the yellow beetle his son in tow, nothing chanced much, it was almost like having his eight year bouncing behind him. Opening the car door, he moves the seat forward and stood back, allowing Kaito his friend and Jii to get into the back.

Shinichi blinks at this, he would have thought the older man would have gotten into the front seeing it was easily for him. Instead Chikage was waiting for him to put the seat forward. Ducking down he quickly clicked it back into place, then went over to his wife, placing a hand on the small of her back he and holding one hand, he helped her down.

Stepping back he hurries round the front of the car and opening the driver's side door, climbed in.

'Mm..I must remember,' Shinichi thinks as he places the keys in and starts the engine, 'That it's been ten years since Kuroba Toichi had been gone, but only a few hours for me...'

Placing his hands onto the sheering wheel, he grins madly and a mad glint appeared in his blue eyes. A light gasp was heard behind him, but his lust for speed shut down the intelligent side of his brain.

"To- To- To-" Chikage began asks she pointed at him going complete grey in the face, "TOICHI!" That got the people in the back's attention, he heard the old gasp and the chatting Kaito fall silent.

"Now now." Shinichi/Toichi says not bothering to disguise his voice any more, "I am Yuusaku remember."

"Oh no!" Chikage cries out, "Quick! Put your seatbelts on!" she places one foot onto the dashboard and held on tight to the handle above the door. Just in time too, because Shinichi shoved his foot down onto metal making the car speed off.

The car seemingly was all over the place on the path, however Shinichi knew he had perfect control of the car. Every bump in the road caused the car upwards, the tires rocked and the car's body shook.

"I knew it was you!" Chikage shouts out as she front forward fear in her eyes, "This is way I never let you drive!"

Shinichi threw his head back and laugh, a rare moment he forgets that he had to keep calm, "That's the first thing you say?!"

"_Where the hell have you been_?!" Chikage screams out outrage suddenly, but her eyes were watery.

"Darling, ever if I told you, you would never believe me." Shinichi says as he reaches down for the hand brake and pulling it up he twists the wheel sharply, making the car spin around the round corner.

"Try me!" Chikage shouts out still holding on to dear life.

"Another time perhaps." Shinichi says slamming on the breaks, causing the car to spin round and round, he came to a stop outside the main building, "But know this, I am in hiding at the moment, if people knew that I was alive all those I love will die. Understand?"

Shinichi turns to his wife, she had tears pouring down her face but she was pouting. Rolling his eyes he opens the door and stepping out he quickly pulls the seat forward and waited for his son to come out. When he did not, he frowns and knees down.

Kaito was crying. Tears freely fell down his cheek and he did not even bother try to wipe them again.

"Now now, Kaito," Shinichi says gently to his child, he reaches toward the eighteen year old's hand cupping it, "You may not have noticed, but we have already seen each other."

That got his attention, soon blue eyes focus on the man. His lower lip began to shake, he suddenly darts forward wrapping his arms around the man's neck and holding him there; then he wailed, heartbreaking cries echoed throughout the building arched entrance, gaining some people's attention as they hurried for the start of the show.

"Kaito, I have to go now." Shinichi says just as gently as he also wraps his arms around him, resting them into his back, "But know this, I am and always will be proud of you. I love you, Kaito. Now show me your best poker face and wow your crowd. I promise I will not throw you off balance ...this time."

With that said Shinichi puts his full strength into his legs and pulls backwards, lifting Kaito out of the car as he stands. Setting his son onto his feet he moves back, the young magician's face was down, but when he raised it, it was his trade mark smirk.

"Good, Kaito." Shinichi says happily as he steps back and allows his son to run off, Jii and the girl was right behind.

However the teen stops and glances behind, a slight worried look was in eyes. Shinichi takes him his glasses and pushes his face back, allowing Kaito to see his full face. Smiling he give him a wave.

Kaito turns and rushes around, when he was out of sight, Shinichi turned back to the car and came face to face with his wife. He knew that expression well, and he knew he was not going to see his son performance.

'Well...I have seen it before,' Shinichi thinks, 'But at the time, did not know it was my son.'

"Toichi..." Chikage says almost darkly as she comes forward, "Care to explain?"

"Another time?" Shinichi tries again given her a cheeky grin, when he saw she was not having any of it, he brings out his watch and darts her in the forehead. "Man I missed this thing!" he says as he catches her falling body and lifts her off her feet.

{}{}{}{}{}

Kuroba Toichi had placed his wife in the safely of her own car about an hour ago, which was on the other side of the car park. He knew she would have had it there, finding it was not hard because he knew how she thought.

After watching the second half of his son's performance, he went back to the Agasa's car. Wondering if he should take the capsules now or when he got back. Agasa had design a pole system that ran along the bottom and pushed the pedals, the gears for this would be under the wheel like the indicator. So even with his size, he would be able to drive back.

Walking along with the crowds he kept glancing around, Kaito had picked a fine place for a heist, being on the other side of a mountain where a Black Organization's laboratories were. He half wondered if they owned the large building slash museum.

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched and pauses to glance around, not liking this he hurries forward to the place where he parked.

This time he had left the car outside on the main road, people was pouring through it. The crowds were heading back to the hotel, the ones who did not come by car or had a near by hotel in the town. Knowing he would not be able to change in a place like this, he did not bother.

Opening the door he climbs in, trying hard not to pout at the slow moving cars. Sighing heavily he looks dully, as he waits for a chance to move into with the traffic. At last some one stops for him, opening his window he let his hand out, waving his thanks.

'Not that I am not glad for Kaito making Kaitou KID's name big...' Shinichi/Toichi thinks, his eye twitching, 'But come on! What did he do to make people want to walk miles just to see him?! And in the dark!'

{}{}{}{}{}

"At last!" Shinichi says in a bit of a huff, "Cars at not might to go slow!"

A few people around him that was making they way into the hotel, looked at him in amusement. He did not bother to follow them in, it would be strange for a grown man to walk into the room but the next morning a young child comes out.

Instead he turns and walks away from the hotel with his backpack on his back once again, heading into the darken trees where a stone path could be seen. Glancing around he sees a group of heavy metal fan... watching him. He give them a nod and wandered into the forests, hoping they would not question it to much.

Since they was watching Shinichi chose to go deeper. He found a nice lone garden, with some table and chairs. The hotel could not be seen, but he could hear voicing. Shinichi made a sweep of the area, studying everything, making sure that no one was around. Before leaving the garden path and diving into the trees.

He found another little seating area, with fewer lights. This one was a little more enclosed.

Nodding his head, he swings his back down and starts unzipping it, carefully taking out the smaller clothes. Feeling eyes on him, he spun round, only to find no one.

Blinking he tilts his head, then turns back and continues. He began taking off his coat, or rather Agasa's coat and then the shirt, he stared down at his arms; they were scarred badly, but they looked they they had years to heal. He ran a hand up his arm, feeling the burn scars, touched his neck then went over his chest. It seemed to be mainly on his left side. Thankfully there was not much on his neck, it was something he could hide.

Dropping his shirt, he heard something else. And he spun round again, he let out a fake 'kyaa' while lifting one leg up and trying in vein to hide his chest.

Haibara and Agasa was there. She being back to her smaller size.

"Haibara! For shame! I am a married man!" Shinichi says in an outrage, "What are you two doing here? I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Just making sure everything went okay with you," Haibara says in a dull tone, uncaring for the greeting they had gotten, "You managed to get there alright?"

"Fine." Shinichi says letting his pants fall, "Cold night."

"Mm." Haibara hums in agreement, watching him with bored eyes, "Then you should hurry up, Agasa will make will no one comes."

"Yes," Agasa says nodding, then turns back to Shinichi, "Try not to scream to loudly, there are people everywhere!"

"Sure, I will bite my hand." Shinichi says waving the older man off, "Are you done staring?"

"Your body has healed nicely." Haibara comments, "you better hurry up."

"Okay." Shinichi says reaching for the capsules and placing them into his mouth he shallows each one hard. He did as he said, he placed the side of his hand into his mouth, biting down hard. It was already bruised with the force, but he knew it may bleed by the end of it.

They waited in silence.

The first pulse made his gasp out, sending shock waves through his body. The only thing that caused him not to show how much pain he truly was in, was his poker face. The second made him grips his chest, he dug at his flesh making fingernail marks. The third made him scream out, the hand muffling most of it, like he thought a trail on blood began. The fourth made him fall to his knees, his screams louder as he bite down harder. The fifth stole his sight and sense of balance, everything was hot, burning, melting white hot pain. The agony in his blood, flesh and bone, the sixth pulse made him scream more, with each it was coming faster, to the seventh was already there, not given him the chance to recover; the eighth and ninth and lastly the tenth.

Blinking Edogawa Conan sat on the ground, steam coming off of his body, he had been in so much pain he did not even know when it began. Slowly he takes his bloody hand out of his hand, then stands.

"Haibara... what was I just doing?" Conan asks his mind a little dazed, he shakes it slightly.

"You were going to back to the hotel room and get some rest," Haibara says as she walks over to him and taking his hand glances at his new wound, "This need to be treated. Come."

"Yeah... but let me get dressed first," Conan says pointing to the clothes behind, he turns and wipes the blood on some of the clothes around his feet, before quickly dressing himself. Soon he was wearing a black blazer with white blouse, a red bow. Black short with his red and white shoes, his belt under and glasses on his face.

"Edogawa-kun." Haibara says lightly breaking him out of his still dazed state, it was odd for him to be that small after not being that way for a while.

"Mm..." Conan says nodding, he walks forward but only takes a few steps before he goes down, feeling completely wore out, "Give me a second, my legs are not working."

Haibara moves back to his, kneeing down as touching his bare right leg, studying it carefully. Then letting go she was about to place her hand on the next leg, when something dropped out the sky.

"Leave my Dad alone, you housebreaker!" Kaito screams pointing a finger right into Haibara's face while hugging Conan from behind, making the not-child blink.

"Edogawa-kun." Haibara says with a sign in her voice.

"Yeah?" Conan asks still not sure by Kaito was larger than him, his mind since in a haze.

"Were you seen? And is this boy your son?" Haibara asks frowning darkly.

"Maybe..." Conan answers his mind slowly beginning to work once more, "There is a slight possibility that my wife and son saw me..."

Turning a little Conan found himself cheek to cheek with Kaito as he hugs him closer, at that moment he realized just who his son had taken after mainly. His mother. Conan laughs a little, not knowing what else to do, of course his son seeing this began cooing over his 'father's cuteness.

'My life is just plain weird...' Shinichi/Conan/Toichi thinks as he allows himself to fall to sleep as exhaustion kicks in.


End file.
